Candlelight - Scott McCall
by princesspaulson
Summary: After hearing the news of an uprising Alpha, Candice Brian, a sassy yet intelligent Omega, moves to the small town of Beacon Hills. She's in search of a pack but after finally meeting Scott McCall, the lacrosse star and extremely good looking Alpha, she finds something else. The one thing she never thought she'd find in this town. Love (set in season 3)
1. Chapter 1

**I** made my way through the crowds of people flooding the halls of Beacon Hills High School, heading straight for the reception.

"Hi sweetheart, how can I help you?" an eager lady asks.

"I'm new, today's my first day" I smile softly. She returns a polite smile and starts shuffling the papers around on her desk.

"I'll just find you the documents and your schedule" the lady gets out of her seat and walks towards a small cabinet behind her. I take the chance to look around. The same as every school I guess. The walls are painted white and there's a trophy case leaning up against one of them showcasing some of the school's academic achievements. The lady returns to her desk and hands me some pages. "So this one is your schedule" she says pointing to the piece of paper with a detailed table printed on it. "And here is your school contract. Just rules and regulations mainly. Be sure to sign where needed and return it back here by the end of the week" she smiled and I dismissed myself from the office. You could almost smell the claustrophobic at this school. It's small, but what could you expect for a town that has such a reputation when it comes to mysterious deaths. There are plenty of other places in California which are a lot nicer, as well as lower death rate.

I looked down at my schedule to find I have English with Ms Blake. I found the classroom soon enough and was able to get a seat before class started. I had taken the seat next to a beautiful girl with fiery red hair. She seemed to be drawing something but I couldn't quite make it out yet. The class began and I found myself barely paying attention. Our teacher looked awfully young to have gone through years of university training but I just brushed off the thought. After all, it is Beacon Hills.

I continued to watch as the girl next to me draw what was now a tree. Ms Blake seemed to notice too as she stopped her speech on 'tools the writer uses'.

"Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents" she smiled, referring to the tree Lydia had been drawing all lesson.

"You and every other guy I've dated" she smirks, obviously proud of herself. She seemed quite stuck up to be honest and I already wasn't taking a liking to her.

Taken back by Lydia's comment, Ms Blake turns the discussion back around by saying "Oh, that was an idiom by the way" she turns around, pressing her lips together. She continues walking around the room and I find myself listening to what she's saying. "Idioms are something of a secret to the language or the culture. They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. Saying 'jump the gun' is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race. Or a phrase such as 'seeing the whole board'-"

"Like chess" the brunette boy in front of Lydia interrupted. He was wearing plaid and his hair was up in a bit off a quiff. He looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"That's right Stiles, do you play?" Stiles? What kind of a name is Stiles, it has to be a nickname, it has to be.

"Oh no my father does" he replies tapping his pen on the desk. Ms Blake nodded and proceeded to the front of the classroom.

"Now when does an idiom become a cliché?" I hear a 'psst' and I see Stiles move in as the boy next to him whispers:

"I think I can get to Ethan. I think I can get him to talk"

"And why would you want to do that?" The other rolled his eyes subtly.

"The Druids were emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" I snicker a little and they both turn around and look at me.

"Oh hi. We were just talking about our Greek mythology homework task" Stiles lies, and not very convincingly. The other boy shook his head at Stiles.

"Don't even bother Stiles, she's one of us"

"You mean one of you" Stiles mutters. "Anyway what's so funny?"

"Well you're both right and wrong" they look at me in suspense, urging me to continue. "Yes the Druids were emissaries, but I don't think he's one of the alphas. They all died, along with the rest of the pack. It's got to be someone from a pack outside of town" Stiles groans.

"Firstly, I cannot believe we've gotten to the point where a sentence like 'what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas' actually makes sense to me" he says, mainly to his friend. "And secondly, who the hell are you?"

"Not the nicest way to ask but if you must know I'm Candice"

"Stiles, Scott" Stiles says pointing from himself to Scott.

"Wait, Scott?" he nods "As in Scott McCall?" Stiles looks at me weirdly and Scott nods slowly.

"Yeah, you've heard of me?" I nod.

"Everyone has. Scott McCall, the true alpha" he narrows his eyes slightly.

"I'm not an alpha" he says, a little too loudly because Ms Blake turned around and instructed him to quiet down and focus on his work.

"No, but you're well on your way, aren't you?" I said under my breath as I wrote notes, knowing only he would be able to hear me. He sighs and I smirk tugs at my lips.

I was at my locker putting away my books when I felt eyes burning into the back of me.

"Yes Scott?" I asked, still facing the locker.

"Who are you? And I don't mean your name" I sigh and shut my locker before turning to face the alpha.

"Just a girl, that happens to be a supernatural creature, who has moved to Beacon Hills, a town that just happens to be home to many supernatural creatures. Does that answer your question?" I continue down the hall and he follows in suit.

"Where's your pack?" he asks tempered. I laugh a bit before answering.

"Oh Scott. Haven't mastered your scent yet then. I'll make it easy for you" I stop and turn to face him. "Omega" I state, pointing to myself. His face softens and he stands next to me as we make our way to the cafeteria.

"What happened to your pack?"

"Deucalion happened" I shrug and he looks confused.

"One of the alphas was indeed your alpha" I press my lips together in thought. Should I tell him? No, I can't possibly. I can't trust anyone yet.

"Something like that" I mutter. Scott leads me over to a table consisting of... Stiles. Stiles looks at me and then to Scott. Scott nods, and Stiles pulls a goofy smile.

"Candice, nice of you to greet us with your presence" he spits sarcastically. I roll my eyes.

"I just couldn't possibly keep myself away from you" I reply, with even more sarcasm than him. He just looks down at his food, realizing he'd been beaten.

"So what do you have next?" Scott asks as the two if us sit down.

"Uh" I pull my schedule from my pocket "History" he nods. Stiles eyes shift between the two of us before his drops his fork on his plate and leans in.

"Okay I'm just going to come out and say it. How much do you know about the sacrifices?"

"Not much more than you actually. But I know it can't possibly be an alpha's emissary. Deucalion saw that they were all killed. Emissaries are quite a threat to the packs, as well as a great help. So if they don't make sure they're dead along with the rest of the pack, terrible things can happen. As you may have noticed" I say, referring to the sacrifices from the Darach. They both nod and continue eating. I suddenly feel like someone has stabbed me in the stomach and I moan in pain.

"Are you okay?" Scott asks worried.

"It's not me, it's Aiden" I immediately get up and race through the school. The closer I get the more it hurts. I soon found Ethan holding back Aiden from hitting a girl, who looked about 17, with a weight. Scott runs in, closely followed by Stiles and helps Ethan stop him.

"Aiden stop! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. That means you can't touch him or her" Ethan shouts, motioning towards the girl with blood dripping down her forehead. Scott and Stiles run to the girl and I just stand where I am. Ethan's eyes move from Aiden to me and he immediately gets up and charges at me. I feel my claws come through and get ready to battle when Aiden steps in front of his brother and protects me.

"And you can't touch her. She's nothing to do with us anymore, she made that decision a long time ago" Ethan walks off and Aiden turns around as I retract my claws. "No need to thank me or anything. It's not like I just saved you"

"I'm not sure if you've realized but I don't need saving" he scoffs and walks out of the room after his brother. I look over to see Stiles, Scott and Lydia all talking to the girl who just got beat to a pulp, insisting she's fine. Scott looks up at me.

**"I think you've got some explaining to do"**


	2. Chapter 2

**S**cott and his friends all look at me suspiciously. Stiles is the first to speak.

"How'd you know Aiden was hurt?" he asked cautiously.

"Stiles, wolves can sense when someone in their pack is injured" Scott replies. He then realizes what he said and turns his attention to me. "But you said you're an omega, so you can't be in the Alpha pack"

"Prove it" Stiles motions towards me "Glow your eyes or whatever, show us they're not red" I agree and close my eyes. When I open them my eyes are glowing an electric blue. Stiles sighs. "You've killed an innocent"

"How can you tell?" Scott asked.

"Peter explained to Cora and I the other day that when you take an innocent's life it takes something from you, it turns your eyes blue instead of a yellow-y brown like yours. That's why Derek had blue eyes before he was an alpha, and it's also why Peter has blue eyes. And it seems the same for Candice" I nod. He was right. I hear the bell ring and turn towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Scott calls from behind me. I pivot on my heels to face him.

"The bell rang, I'm going to class" I deadpan.

"Like we all should be," Lydia added as she walked past us and out the door. I nod in agreement and follow in suit until Scott yanks on my arm. I glare at him and loosens his grip, mumbling a sorry.

"If you're not in the Alpha pack how did you know about Aiden?" he asks softly.

"I still have a bond with them, physically. The whole alpha pack actually"

"So what you're in the pack, but you're an omega? Like their little spy?" Stiles tries to solve the puzzle.

"I know Deucalion, he would've turned you into an alpha. What happened?" Scott interjects. I pause in thought for a moment. He was going to find out anyway, and if I wanted to be in his pack I'd have to tell him. No, Deucalion would kill me if he found out, and I can't trust anyone, especially a group of inexperienced teenagers.

"Scott, you were correct earlier when you said I was in one of the alpha's packs. I was in Ennis' pack" their eyes are on my urging me to continue. I stay silent.

"And…?" Stiles presents his hand in a rolling motion. I smile.

"That's it. I was in Ennis' pack. I didn't die. End of story" I walk out and try to find my own way to the classroom. That was a close one. I almost told them. If Deucalion found out what I really was. He'd kill the three of us. And probably anyone else who'd been involved in keeping it secret. But if he were to do that he wouldn't have a pack nor emissary.

As I look around for the classroom I hear an ear piercing scream, almost as if it were from a Banshee, but my mother said she hasn't seen one of those in almost 20 years. I follow the sound to find a group of children crowded outside the door of, coincidentally, my history classroom.

"Lydia you wrote that number" Ms Blake states motioning towards the red head, who was standing in front of a chalkboard marked with some symbol engraved with the number 2.

"Fine. I'm psychic" she announces proudly. I stifle a laugh, earning an extensive glare from Scott at the front of the crowd.

"You're psychic?" Ms Blake repeats, obviously trying not to laugh.

"I'M SOMETHING!" Lydia shouts causing everyone's eyes to widen. What's with this girl? She looks towards Scott and Ethan for support but they just whisper something to each other before turning around and walking off like the rest of the class. I didn't expect much more, it was Beacon Hills after all. I continue down the long halls until I reach my locker. After many failed efforts I finally manage to get it unlocked and I start situate my books on the shelf, only ending in them all being shoved into one spot. I pull a lip balm from my pocket and start to apply it, looking in the mirror I have up in my locker, when it is rudely slammed in my face. I look up to see none other than Aiden himself.

"What do you want?" I ask turning so my back slid against my locker, my arms crossed.

"What are you doing back here Candice?" he deadpans. I cock my head to the side and hum slightly.

"I'm here on an adventure, on my own" Aiden shakes his head chuckling slightly.

"So it has nothing to do with your mother?" there's a deadly silence between us for a few seconds.

"What's with the redhead?" I quiz before taking in a breath mint, and even offering one to Aiden. He accepts the mint and begins to speak.

"Deucalion ordered Ethan and I to keep Danny and Lydia close because one of them would be important to Scott, the rising Alpha" he explains. I look up at him and drop my head slightly as if to ask for more information. He sighs deeply. "And now we know that it's Lydia. The hard part is figuring out whether she's supernatural or just a bit crazy"

"Well yeah, but do you like her?" he pauses for a minute and looked as if he was in deep thought.

"I can honestly say there may be a bit of attraction, but from what I can sense she's not looking for a relationship at the current time" he looked kind of bummed when he informed me of his feelings. I rub his shoulder for comfort.

"Well I better go but I guess I'll see you at the benefit?" he nods before giving me a friendly kiss on the cheek.

**"See you later Cece" I find myself giggling at the pet name before walking off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**S**cott was almost biting off his claws, he was that anxious. I hit him lightly across the shoulder, trying to snap him out of it.

"We'll find out who it is, we'll stop them. Don't worry" I assured him, although he didn't seem to believe it.

"Don't worry? People are dying, another guardian is going to die and there is nothing I can do about it" he sighs. "I'm sorry. I don't usually snap like this. I'm just scared" I feel my heart sink. This poor kid has no idea what to do or what is happening. I feel like I should help him. That one piece of information that could be of use to him. Deucalion doesn't just want Derek in his pack. It's Scott he's here for. A _True Alpha_.

Suddenly Scott's phone vibrates. He seems to have received a message from someone by the name of Allison. His face drops and he quickly dials a number.

"A few of my friends just found our History teacher. I was wrong" he says to me as the phone starts to ring. "Stiles, we were wrong it's not Guardians. It's philosophers, as in teachers. Allison and her father just found Mr Westover" he retells to Stiles over the phone. He looks to me and realizes I wouldn't be able to get the full story so he puts the phone on speaker.

"That makes sense. Tara, she wasn't always a cop. She used to teach in middle school"

"Than the last ones going to be another teacher" I mention. Scott nods in agreement.

"But there are dozens of the Candice and they're all headed home" Stiles protests, his voice slightly cackling through the phone.

"No they'e not" Scott realizes, his focus moving towards the gym "They're all going to the recital" he turns back to me, not knowing what to do. I motion for him to pass me the phone and he does so.

"Stiles, we need you to get here now. Come to the school, okay" I declare before hanging up abruptly. Scott looks at me stressed. "Let's go" he nods and we both race off down the stairs towards the gym.

As we enter the doors to the gym the band is just getting set up. I notice Ethan tying some random guys tie and find a smile tugging at my lips. He always was the gentle one of the two. Even when they were just starting to learn control, Ethan grasped it quicker. And when they were taking down their pack, Ethan felt a slight bit of guilt. After he says something that he seemed worried about his stare falls upon another corner of the room. The corner where Aiden stood glaring towards his brother. Can't Ethan have one nice thing in his life without Aiden butting in? He can be aright sometimes but ever since he became an Alpha he's been a lot more controlling. He loves the power. I avert my attention from Aiden to Lydia, who had just popped up beside Scott.

"I thought you were going home" Scott issues, a worried tone in his voice. Lydia bobs her head to the side before replying.

"I can't"

"Why not?" I ask. I swear she has an ability of some sort but every time I try to get a scent of any kind all I get is designer perfume, which only makes me thing she's trying to mask her smell. Her eyes roll slightly before she explains herself, mainly directing herself to Scott, as if don't exist.

"I don't know why I'm the one who keeps finding the bodies but maybe, if I stop trying to fight it, I'd find them before it happens. Maybe with enough time for someone like you to do something about it"

"You give me the time and I'll do something about it, I swear to god, I will" he tells her reassuringly. Upon first meeting Scott earlier today I couldn't believe this was the kid that was supposed to become a True Alpha. I wondered what made him so special. He didn't seem fit to be an Alpha, let alone a True Alpha. But now, seeing how worried he was for everyone's safety and how much he wants to help stop anything bad from happening. But then again they're just a group of teenagers. They can't handle this. I've been trained my whole life and I'm not ready for this. I'm just lucky to have experience on my side. Just as the concert starts my phone vibrates. I pull it out to find a message from Aiden, who doesn't seem to have gotten a new phone since we were last acquainted.

**Meet me in Ms Blake's classroom, we need to talk**

I look around the gym to see Aiden turning around in his seat and I get another message from the twin.

**It's about your mum**

He nods at me and before I can think twice I turn and walk out the gym doors. Anything regarding my mum is a top priority, anything.

I enter the school to find the empty and dark hallways, no sign of Aiden anywhere. Being my first day I had no idea where Ms Blake's classroom actually was, after having only been there once. I walk around the halls for what seems like forever until a blood curdling scream is released somewhere inside the building. Instead of covering my ears I follow the sound to find Lydia tied to a chair and Ms Blake staring at her in shock. I enter quietly and sneakily in the hopes Ms Blake wouldn't notice me. I duck under a table as I listen in to what the teacher, if she even was that who knows now, is saying.

"Unbelievable" she gasps "You have no idea what you are, do you?" Lydia looks up at her with a face that obviously states she had no clue what Ms Blake meant. "The wailing woman" she gapes. I knew exactly what she was referring to. I should've known as soon as I heard the scream. She was a Banshee. "A Banshee right before my eyes" she continues, confirming my thoughts. Lydia breathes heavily as Ms Blake smirks. "You're just like me Lydia. Look like the innocent flower, be the serpent under it" my phone buzzes, Ms Blake's attention is now drawn to me. "I knew it. As soon as you stepped into this classroom this morning I knew" I carefully come out from under the table, not fully transformed yet.

"Know what? That I'm a wolf?" I growl, trying to slowly and carefully side step my way around so she ends up at the table and I'm near a now almost unconscious Lydia. Ms Blake chuckles.

"You know Candice, I was there when you were born" she states casually. I feel my claws vanish into my skin and my face softens.

"But how is that possib-"

"Your mother asked me what your name should've been. Candice or Clarence" Well I'm glad my name wasn't Clarence, I like Candice much better. I look at my teacher in confusion.

"How did you know my mother?" Just as Ms Blake goes to speak a policeman, the Sheriff I think, runs in with a gun. Ms Blake takes the knife that's still in her hand from almost sacrificing Lydia and throws it across the room, landing straight in the Sheriff's shoulder. He falls to the ground near a table. I take a few steps back until I hit the blackboard behind me and slide down the wall. I'm not strong enough to fight here and I'm not sure if I want her dead. She knows something about my mum and I need to know who she _really _is.

All of a sudden Scott appears fully transformed, letting out a fierce roar at Ms Blake. He runs up to her and takes one swoop at her neck. She ducks, the hit missing her completely and she pushes him back, using some type of super-strength, causing him to fall back among some chairs stacked on tables. He falls to the ground near the sheriff, blood spurting from his mouth. I didn't realize how strong the Darach was. I hear someone running up the hall and look towards the doorway to find Stiles being locked out by Ms Blake pushing her desk against the door. I try to keep my breathing steady and hope she forgets I'm here.

The Sheriff finally gains enough strength to pick up his gun and point it at Ms Blake.

"There was a girl, years ago. We found her in the woods. Her face and body slashed apart" his breathing was heavy and his heartbeat rapid "That was you, wasn't it?"

"Maybe I should've started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy" she starts to progress towards the man but he tried stopping her by shooting her in the leg. She lets out a sharp grunt of pain before smirking as the bullet hole turns into a sponge like material and then heals as if nothing had happened. "Healers" she says her pace getting faster before grabbing the knife still in the Sheriff's shoulder. He lets out a staggered yelp as she held him against the back wall, dropping his gun from the pain. "Warriors" Ms Blake's voice getting louder. She rips the badge of his shirt. "Guardians" she bends the Sheriff badge in half in her hand before throwing it on the ground. Ms Blake's face then softens slightly before she says with a voice much softer than she had been speaking this entire time. "Virgins" she leans in and kisses the Sheriff. I cringe as she pulls back with a face slashed apart and with crazy eyes. Forgetting I was even in the room, she takes the Sheriff and jumps out the window, running away from the school. Their goes the explanation on my mum.

Stiles manages to push forward the door and run into the room as Scott gets up and stands beside him, the both of them staring at the broken window. I hear Stiles speak one word, his voice quivering with both fear and hurt.

**"Dad?"**


End file.
